


The Scent of Paper

by xanithofdragons



Series: The Dating Misadventures of High School-aged Natori and Matoba [6]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pre-Canon, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Seiji goes home after visiting Shuuichi and thinks about him.OrYou know how you visit someone's house and your clothes smell like them after?





	The Scent of Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Contains brief non-explicit descriptions of sex between two minors.

Seiji walks the final leg on his way home after visiting Shuuichi's house. The chill air on his face is refreshing in contrast to the warmth he feels underneath his coat. He reaches the gate to his house and enters. As he walks through the garden, he glances at the familiar ponds, stones, and plants. The door of the old house rattles when he opens it.

"Welcome home, young master Seiji," a shiki who happens to be passing by the genkan greets him.

"I'm home," he replies automatically, as though one of the clan members that worked closely with his family had greeted him, and not one of the yokai who had been serving the family for who knew how many generations.

Seiji sits to take his shoes off and put them away, intending to ignore the shiki until it goes away, but it talks at him again. This one would do that. It isn't even Seiji's shiki, not yet at least, as it would serve whoever the Matoba clan head was, but it would ramble at him no matter how one-sided the conversation was or how much Seiji ignored it. It could almost be comforting at times.

"You smell like Natori."

It probably hadn't met Shuuichi yet, so the Natori smell it recognized probably belonged to a long-dead Natori generations back. Seiji sniffs at the coat he's wearing, and it does smell like Shuuichi and that old house he lived in with wards only recently, inexpertly replaced. Even a human could smell it from close up enough.

"I heard that a Natori child showed up at a meeting," the shiki continues on. "You've been watching him."

It didn't matter that much if people knew that he spent time with Shuuichi, but Seiji worries at what else it could smell on him. He hadn't bothered to clean up that thoroughly before leaving from Shuuichi's house. He could explain his time spent with Shuuichi more easily if he didn't also have to explain dating him. Yokai, even those who worked for humans, are troublemakers. They silently absorb information about humans, but never understand enough to use it.

Seiji stands up and looks directly at the shiki, and fool that it is, it preens under his attention. "You know better than to bother the clan head with trivialities like where I've been going or who I've been meeting, right?"

"Of course, young master!" It quivers under Seiji's gaze. Weakling. It stares after him fearfully as Seiji walks off in the direction of his bedroom.

After reaching his room, he takes off his coat and pauses, caught by a sudden thought. Before he thinks better of it, instead of putting his coat away first, he sits, and bringing it to his face, he inhales through his nose. Smelling it more carefully now, he recognizes the different notes: paper, new and old, ink, fresh and fading, scents to be associated with any exorcist, yet the trademark of the Natori family. He doesn't smell anything on it that would point to what he had done with Shuuichi that day, and yet he remembers it anyway.

He remembers how Shuuichi's body had covered his. How Shuuichi had grunted and said his name. How Shuuichi had tasted the inside of his mouth and how slick fluids had passed between them. How he had been hot. How Shuuichi had been hot against him. How it had all felt so good, even the awkward, messy parts. There had been so many sensations hitting him then that, oddly, he had barely noticed scent. 

Seiji notices that he's gripping the coat tighter in his hands, and along with that, he notices that his face feels hot and that there's a pressure building inside of him. He takes a deep breath, which only serves to further fill his lungs and his head with Shuuichi. He pulls the coat away from his face and wills himself to calm down. There's no point in getting worked up again today when he's not even with Shuuichi anymore, especially when he still needs to face his family later.

“What am I doing?” Seiji says to the empty room. He hadn't realized that dating someone would mean that they would become such a big part of his life and thoughts.

Sure enough, as soon as he's calmed back down, someone calls for him saying dinner's ready. He rushes to put his coat away in his closet, but lingers to take one last look at it. He'll bathe later and forget about that scent until he sees Shuuichi again.


End file.
